malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Felisin Younger
The girl later known as Felisin (also called Felisin Younger) was an orphan of no more than eleven or twelve years of age who lived in Raraku.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.476 Because she had had no one to speak for her in her naming rites, she did not have a name.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.916/917 Initially, Felisin rarely spoke, but when she did it was with the words of a poet.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.586 She was skilled at braiding flowers.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.476 In Deadhouse Gates The orphan girl was the first person Felisin Paran met upon arriving at the Raraku oasis. Wearing a leather vest stitched with overlapping bronze coins as protection, she acted as a sentry and blocked the road holding her spear. Leoman waved her aside as he informed Felisin of the girl's orphaned status.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.476-477 Upon adopting her, Sha'ik Reborn gave the girl the name "Felisin".Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.916/917House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB In House of Chains Heboric thought of her as Felisin Younger although that was not a name he would mention to the girl.House of Chains, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.337 He and Toblakai set themselves up as Felisin Younger's protectorsHouse of Chains, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.351/352 but even so, Felisin was lured into a trap by Silgar and ritually abused and circumcised by Bidithal. Despite her ordeal, she sought to hide this from her adoptive mother, who needed the mage's power.House of Chains, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.585/586 Sha'ik Reborn's love and concern for her daughter was supressed by the Whirlwind Goddess so she failed to notice her disappearance.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.600/605 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku, High Mage L'oric sent Felisin to safety along with Heboric, Scillara, and L'oric's familiar, Greyfrog. Upon Karsa's return from his journey to the Jhag Odhan, he sought out Bidithal and Silgar and killed them both.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.786/795-796/812 Felisin's party made their way out of Raraku where they were approached by Iskaral Pust. The High Priest of Shadow brought them to Tesem. Cotillion convinced Cutter to become Felisin's protector much as Baudin had been the protector of her namesake.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.846-849 In The Bonehunters Felisin accompanied Cutter, Scillara, and Greyfrog on their journey to return Heboric to Otataral Island. Along the way, the two were women were stopped by Guthrim and a group of bandits, likely intent on raping them. Greyfrog killed the men in a spectacularly violent manner. Felisin was both traumatized by the attack and by the revelation of Greyfrog's true nature.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.91-93 But whenever Felisin awoke in the night with bad dreams, the demon sang children's songs to her in the language of his people.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.157 Her own birth mother having sold her off, Felisin asked the older Scillara to take care of her.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.157-158 After the rebellion, Felisin Younger fled the Holy Desert with the help of Heboric and Cutter only to be captured by The Unbound T'lan Imass.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.612/613 She was brought to the ancient city of Hanar Ara where she held court as Sha'ik Reborn.The Bonehunters, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.981-985 Quotes Notes and references de:Felisin die Jüngere Category:Females Category:Seven Cities natives